


Un brin de miel

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Costumes, Hair Washing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Male-Female Friendship, No Romance, Paraphilias, Waxing, Weddings, reputation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Summary: All credits to J. K Rowling and to Madcarrot (as my Rodolphus and Rabastan are heavily inspired by her's).Je raconterai les préparatifs au marriage de Rodolphus et de Bellatrix Lestrange.





	1. Chez les Black

29 Juin 1969

Les soeurs Black venait de revenir de Poudlard. Bellatrix, bien qu'elle ai déjà dix-huit ans fréquentait toujours l'école en raison de quelques accidents due à sa mauvaise santé mentale qui lui ont fait reprendre quelques années. Andromeda était elle aussi en sixième année avait 17 ans. Narcissa, la benjamine en avait quinze et était en quatrième année. 

Tous ce qu'elles voulaient, c'était de calmement s'écraser dans leurs lits, surtout après les examens. 

"J'aurai aimer ne pas faire de rattrapage. J'ai aussi hâte de voir mes notes. J'ai étudié trois heures par jours, cinq avant les examens."fit Bellatrix. 

Elles se rendirent dans leurs chambres respectives pour s'endormir, pour se faire réveiller par leur mère, Druella. 

"Debout! Vous ne m'avez même pas saluer. Vous avez déjà oublié vos bonnes manières!

-Désolé...Je veux juste d-ormir. Haaa!" fit Andromeda d'une voix endormie. 

Les trois jeunes filles furent arrachées à leurs lits avant de les mener dans le salon. "Nous devons parler affaire. Surtout pour toi, Bella."

L'ainé cligna des yeux avec étonnement. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si important?

Rendues dans le salons, elles découvrirent de quoi leurs parents voulaient leurs parler. Cygnus Black était assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, en train de siroter un petit verre de whiskey Pur-Feu. Il baissa son journal et dit: "Bellatrix, il est temps pour toi de te marier. Tu es déjà jeune femme. Également, les rumeurs courts sur tes capacités magiques.

-Quoi! P-pardon, père. Mais qui sera mari?

-Rodolphus Lestrange."

La presque jeune femme eut un sursaut. Elle comprenait logiquement qu'il était un bon parti. Riche, bien installé au ministère au sang-pur, ancien ami et de surcroit très joli garçon. Mais d'un autre, elle ne se sentait pas prête pour la vie de couple. Bellatrix avait des ambitions à elle, celle de devenir Mangemort en tête. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas fini ses études. 


	2. Chez les Lestranges

Rodolphus était rentré après sa journée au département des Mystère. Il avait découvert trois fausses profécies et une porte levant dans une autre dimension, dans laquelle il n'avait pour l'instant trouvé que des objets inutiles (assiettes brisées, coquilles d'escargots vides et autres objets semblables) et un chaton blessé à êtres étudiés de plus près par la suite. Porte située au beau milieux d'un rocher aigu, difficile d'accès. Aucune information utile ni au development de la magie, ni au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelle perte de temps! Il soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait d'objet soumis au sortilège de Disparition, probablement en provenance du cour de Métamorphose. 

Rodolphus s'assit sur le premier fauteuil disponible. Il entendit un bruit de pas qui s'approchait. Il s'agissait de Rudwolf, patriarche de la famille Lestrange. Il était bien installé dans le département de la Justice magique, ce qui faisait de lui un excellent espion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il vénérait comme un dieu. 

Le père annonça: "Je commence à être las des rumeurs qui coulent à ton sujet. Mes collègues voudrais même rassembler des preuves pour te mettre en procès. Détends-toi, tu n'es pas soupçonné d'être Mangemort. Seulement, plusieurs ont remarqués une de tes anciennes eccentricitées.

-Lesquelles, père?

-Comment dire ça poliment...Que tu aimes un peu trop les morts. 

-Me voilà rassuré. J'imaginais plus grave.

-Silence!"

Rodolphus était assez nerveux. Il écoutait à présent très attentivement, avec appréhension. 

"C'est pour cela que j'ai décider de te marier à la fille ainé des Black. Elle était une de tes amies, si je comprend bien. Tu pourras perpétuer la lignée, puis personne n'accuserai de nécrophilie un brave homme marié à une aussi jolie épouse.

-Très bien, père. J'attendais vos ordres depuis un certain temps en la matière. J'ai une question: serait-il possible d'inviter Sanguini, juste pour cette fois? Je tâcherai de le recruter.

-C'est entendu."

Rodolphus remarqua que son père pinçait des lèvres. Sanguini était le seul fils déshérité, et ce en raison de son vampirisme. À vrais dire, il voulait simplement faire plaisir à Rabastan.


	3. La rencontre

Deux semaine plus tard.

Il était temps que les jeunes gens rencontre leurs belles-familles. Tous s'était rendu dans le salon des Lestrange. Il s'agissait d'une pièce presque entièrement noire et or, donc les larges fenêtres laissaient entrevoir une lumière brunâtre et tamisée. Une autre source d'éclairage était des sortes de chandeliers à velours, mais les bougies étaient remplacées par des petites fioles de potions luminescentes. Les fauteuils étaient en cuir noir, et les tables de salon était de style Louis XV. 

La salle était pleine. Chaque coin était occupé par quelqu'un. Les fauteuils avait été monopolisé par les parents des futurs mariés. Rudwolf avait revêtu un costume austère, semblable à ce qu'il portait au ministère mais noir plutôt que violet. Il était assis face à Cygnus Black. Mr. Black était un homme à la large mâchoire élégament soulignée par une barbe bien taillée. Il s'était affairé aux papiers.

Les deux hommes parlaient surtout affaire. Comment s'assurer que le marriage soit aussi rentable que possible pour les deux familles, par exemple. 

Bellatrix elle, était en conversation avec Mrs Lestrange. Elle était aussi blonde que son mari était brun, et semblait être la personne la plus solitaire que Bellatrix eut à rencontrer. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de parler d'ami, de famille à elle, elle n'avait comme réponse que des haussements d'épaules polis. Par contre, Mrs Lestrange était d'une érudition exemplaire. Bellatrix pourrai bien profiter un peu de cette érudition.

Rodolphus dit gentiment bonjours à Mr. Orion Black et à Walburga.

"Bonjours, madame Black. C'est qui cette adorable gomme de pin que vous avez-là?" dit-il en se baissant pour regarder le petit Regulus avec un grand sourire. Le petit garçon cligna des yeux, étonné de se faire traiter de "gomme de pin". Sirius, son grand frère eut un sourire moqueur. 

"Roddy, faut que t'arrête avec les surnoms idiots. commenta Rabastan

-D'accord, mais ne m'appel pas "Roddy" en public."répondit l'ainé des frères Lestrange. 


	4. La purification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le marriage aura lieux dans six heures. Il faut se purifier avant.

Rodolphus était dans la salle de bain, parfaitement détendu. Il avait passer au savon végétal son corps au complet avec une attention particulière au visage et s'était massé le cuir chevelu et le visage avec un astringent. Il ne lui restait plus que de peigner ses longs cheveux d'encre qui lui descendaient aux genoux et à se sécher. Sa seule peur était d'être appelé à l'instant même. Après s'être séché et peigné, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour commencer à s'habiller. Alors qu'il venait de mettre sa camisole et son slip, quelqu'un cogna. 

À sa grande horreur, son père entra dans la pièce. "Il est temps de te laver de ta déviance. Si tu pensais pouvoir me la cacher, tu te trompes." dit le patriarche. 

Le visage blafard du jeune homme rougit comme une pivoine. "P-père. Je sais."

Lord Lestrange lança à son fils trois sortilège de "Recurvite!" pour lui savonner la bouche à fond, pour après l'obliger à se brosser les dents à la soude à trois reprises. Ce n'était pas le goût qui dérangeait Rodolphus. Non, il était trop suce-pendu pour ça. Le problème s'était surtout le violent vas-et-viens dans sa bouche et le fait d'avoir sa salive convertie en mousse. Également, il détestait se faire traiter en gamin. Il était majeur et employé!

Après s'être rincé à grande eau et s'être couvert d'anti-transpirant, il s'habilla de ses plus beaux atours, donc certain neuf pour l'occasion. À ce moment précis, il enviait un peu la gente féminine. Les costumes pour hommes pouvaient être chaud. Mais très chaud. Pour avoir l'élégance requise pour une telle occasion, il avait mi ses meilleurs bas, des pantalons fins noirs, une chemise à franfeluches, une veste sombre à rayures fines et une redingote en velour noir, à brandebourg sans compter un frais mouchoir en soie fine. Il s'assura également d'avoir ses meilleurs lunettes de soleil sur lui. Il s'agissait d'une paire rectangulaire à fine monture dorée. 

Il descendit pour se montrer à ses proches. 

"Très élégant. Toutefois, la majorité de la cérémonie aura lieu à l'inrérieur." dit doucement Rodwulf.

Dans la maison des Blacks,

Bellatrix était un peu nerveuse. Elle était dans le bain, pour savonner chaque parcelle de son corps, avec une attention particulière au visage. Une fois propre, elle s'épila avec un sort de tous les poils indésirables qu'elle avait. La jeune femme sortie du bain, propre et détendue. Elle traita sa face et son cuir chevelu avec un astringent. Elle commença par mettre une culotte et une camisole simple par dessu laquelle elle commença à ajuster son corset. Miss Black avait alors une poitrine assez généreuse, et les soutiens-gorges lui paraissait inconfortable car trop serrés aux épaules, qui serai d'ailleurs laissées nues pour l'occasion. 

Narcissa entra. "On peux s'aider à se préparer?"

Bellatrix fit "oui" de la tête avant de la chasser pour pouvoir s'habiller. Jupons multiples, petits paniers et bien sur la robe. C'était une robe blanc laiteux, aux manches laissants les épaules dénudées, pouffante en haut et moulant ses bras délicats vers le bas. La jupe était munie de nombreuses dentelles et passementeries. Les rubans qui ornaient le décolleté et la jupe, ainsi que le dessou des manches étaient d'un lilas très pâle. Bref, la robe lui allait à merveille. 

Une fois habillée, elle laissa Narcissa entrée. La petite était aux anges. Bellatrix détacha le chignon habituelle de Narcissa pour pouvoir friser les mèches platine de celles-ci et les relevers en une sorte de catogan élégant. Narcissa fit de même pour sa grande soeur, mais ne savait pas les coiffés avec plus de précision. "Je vais faire venir Kreature."


	5. La cérémonie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cérémonie de marriage en elle-même.

Le marriage avait lieux dans la salle de réception des Lestrange, surtout en raison du mauvais temps. La salle était pleine et l'atmosphère joyeuse et raffinée. 

Près d'un autel improvisé, se tenait un fonctionnaire du Ministère. Les mariés étaient sagement debout devant, se regardant. 

"Rodolphus Lestrange, acceptez-vous de prendre Bellatrix Druella Black, ici présente?

-J'accepte

-Et vous, Bellatrix Druella Black, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Rodolphus Lestrange, ici présent.

-Oui."

"Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Rodolphus, réprimant un frisson de dégoût, se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Bellatrix. Elle ne rendit pas le baiser. Les mariés reculèrent pour ouvrir un petit tour de danse. Une danse très formelle, et en même temps un peu maladroite. Ils étaient de bons amis, mais ça s'arrêtait là. 

"Snaguini est arrivé! Il est arrivé!" fit une voix. Il s'agissait de Rabastan, qui avait courut vers la piste. 

Le vampire fut accuillit chaleureusement. La bonne humeur régnait. Après quelques morceaux mélodieux, les mariés se sauvèrent pour aller dans une chambre à coucher.


	6. La révélation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention: scène de sexe.

Bellatrix fut conduit dans une chambre à coucher. La chambre était assez luxueuse. Elle regarda son nouveau mari. "Tu sais pourquoi nous nous sommes mariés, n'est-ce pas. Pour perpétuer un sang pur comme la neige nouvelle. Finissons-en."

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Au fond, elle ne se sentait pas prête. Mais elle était déterminée à faire le nécessaire pour préserver la pureté du sang. Elle commença par enlever les nombreuses épingles qui menaçait de lui percer le crâne. Ses ondulations lui recouvraient à présent ses épaules blanches. 

Rodolphus, lui, avait retirer sa redingote trop chaude et son mouchoir. 

Les deux continuèrent à se déshabiller, les yeux pudiquement tournés vers le sol. 

"Il est temps." dit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante. 

Elle se tourna vers son mari. Elle ne pouvais nier qu'il était bel homme: grand et mince aux yeux d'dragon, bleu pâle à nuage rose soulignés de jolis cernes bistrés. Ses dents étaient nacrées et plutôt droite. Les prunelles de Bellatrix se tournèrent vers le membre viril de son futur mari, dans une sorte d'étrange fascination. Elle n'était pas assez expérimentée pour en estimer la taille, mais elle remarqua tout de suite de la corne. Également, il n'était visiblement pas attiré par elle.

"Je suis suce-pendu. Je ne peux pas. murmura pudiquement Rodolphus. 

-Tu n'est pas SÉRIEUX! Essayons! Essayons."

Le "rapport" dura à peine cinq minute, avec Rodolphus incapable de performer. "Pardon, je n'aime que les mortes."

La mariée pleurait de rage. Elle jeta sur lui tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

"Je peux tout de même aider la cause! Wow! Seulement, arrête de lancer des turcs!

-Ferme-là! Je t'ai fait confiance! Je n'ai accepter que pour perpétuer un sang pur et tu LE SAVAIS! VAS-T-EN! FICHE LE CAMPS!"

Il fut obligé de fuir. Jamais il n'avait vu son amie, sa camarade dans une colère aussi noire et attristée.

Elle fini par se calmer. "Reviens. Désolée. Je ferais ce qu'il faut. Je servirai mon clan. Je ferai tous pour cela."

Rodolphus fini par revenir. "Alors, je te présenterai au Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Bellatrix ferma les yeux pour se détendre un peu. Sa colère avait baissée et fut remplacée par une certaine hâte. Elle lui avait pardonné, du moins en parti. 

"Guides-moi."

Fin!


End file.
